Pan-Galactic Senate
See also: Polaris-Solana Treaty The Pan-Galactic Senate '''also referred to as the '''Republic Senate, Galactic Congress '''or '''Republic Congress, was the legislative and executive branch of the Galactic Republics of the Polaris and Solana Galaxies, that was located on Igliak. Its primary duties were to mediate any disputes between star systems, worlds and cultures, to regulate trade between systems, to protect and care for citizens in need and to provide mutual defense in face of threats to the Republic. History The Senate was formed in 8 ANC. When the Nether Invasion was erradicated, both the Polaris and the Solana Galaxy were gravely damaged. People were in fear and in panic. In the absense of a presidential leader, Minister of Defense Barbara Jarvis formed a provisional government, and her party met with other political leaders across the Polaris Galaxy. Eventually, Jarvis went for a diplomatic mission to the Solana Galaxy, where she met with President Phyronix. It was then the Treaty was established. Since both galaxies were gravely damaged by Dr. Nefarious and the Nethers, they believed they should cooperate in preventing such tragedies from happening again. A Pan-Galactic Republic was established, and political leaders from both galaxies would form a Senate. Military bodies from one galaxy also had the jurisdiction to operate in the other galaxy. Description ''"Settling scores is no way to govern a galaxy." '' The Senate was a place where all the Republic's elected and appointed senators and representatives from the farthest reaches of the galaxy would discuss major problems and come to decisions. The Pan-Galactic Constitution invested the Senate with the power to regulate trade, maintain maps of the galaxy's hyperspace routes, and to maintain the Republic's military. Organization The Senate was led by a Supreme Chairman, elected by a vote of the Senate from amongst its delegates. He had little real authority over the Senate other than prerogative to call for a special session and could be removed by a vote of no confidence. The Vice Chair, also elected and removed by the Senate, wielded far more power being empowered to open, close and moderate debate on each motion, which allowed him to control agenda within the Senate. The Pan-Galactic Senate was made up of over 2,000 congressmen from both galaxies: governor-delegates (referred to as senators) and representatives, representing sectors, systems, individual planets, or even Corporation or Guilds. Some were elected directly, while others were appointed by a planet's ruler (or even were the planet's ruler). Diplomats, religious figures, local political leaders, and other prominent people could also address the Senate as part of a senatorial delegation. Senators, however, were the only members with voting power, with the Representatives organized into the Galactic Representative Commission, although they could be appointed by their absent Senators as their temporary substitute, and still could have a minor voice in Senate business. The full Senate convened on a regular basis, although the meetings were unscheduled in advance, and could sometimes even reach up to one hundred full assemblies per year. The order of the day was composed of a series of day-long meetings in committees and subcommittes in formal and informal situations. Most of the negotiation and diplomacy, however, happened behind the scenes, in the ambassadorial offices behind the Senate platforms. Power The Senate was the legislative and executive power of the Polaris and Solana Galaxies. It also had limited judicial authority, presumably for high-profile plaintiffs or cases too controversial for (or tried in) the Supreme Court. Such cases included trying senators for treason, crimes against civilization and presumably corruption and treason of the Supreme Chairman. Senate-related documents The following are documents passed by the Pan-Galactic Senate or relating to its functioning. *Polaris-Solana Treaty Category:Organizations Category:A.Z. Files Category:Political factions